


Midnight

by eboy_nagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboy_nagito/pseuds/eboy_nagito
Summary: nagito wakes gundham up early for birthday reasonsthen, since im a sucker for fluff, cuddle time ensues
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Tanaka Gundham, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> gay rights!

Uncomfortable prods and pokes at Tanaka's side awoken him from his slumber. He sighed before sitting up, looking at the boy provoking him.  
  
"Clover, dear, are your incessant attacks on my body necessary? It is nowhere near the rise of sun, you have no need to wake me this early."  
  
"It's your birthday!"  
  
Tanaka sighed, grasping his phone from the charger and looking at the time.  
  
It read 12:00 AM.  
  
Exactly 12:00 AM.  
  
"Dearest, you do not need to celebrate this day just as it has begun."  
  
"C'mon," whined Komaeda, pouting. "I wanna show you what I got you!"  
  
"Go to bed."  
  
Komaeda scoffed, clicking the lamp off. He faced the opposite direction from Tanaka, pursing his lips and crossing his arms.  
  
"I can feel your soul radiating high levels of pettiness."  
  
Komaeda said nothing in response, instead huffing and closing his eyes.  
  
He felt a pair of arms wrap around him.  
  
"Baaaabe... not fair. You know you're super cute like this," Komaeda sighed.  
  
"I am not cute. I am from the eldritch depths of hell. My day of birth is an illusion and my timeless form does not need a beginning or an end."  
  
"Mhm, mhm, whatever you say."  
  
Komaeda turned his body around, facing the barely awake Tanaka. He snuggled in to his lover's chest, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"Night night, my immortal eldritch demon boyfriend."  
  
"Good night to you as well, Clover."


End file.
